Themyscira
by The Pootamis
Summary: Inspired by the movie Troy with a few twists and turns adding in a little DC flavor to the mix.


Themyscira. What is considered to be the crown jewel of the Greece Empire. A sacred land. That is what many have called it.

A sacred lands blessed by the gods. A sacred land that has birthed some of the world's greatest warriors.

An ancient race known as the amazons. Women of a new nature. Beings of a new breed. Women that was told of to have the strength of ten men.

To have the will power and sheer determination of even the best of men. A breed with one particular warrior leading the charge.

Their gift from the gods. That is what legend had told. A unique woman that had been born under the full moon.

A woman that has bested the likes of the very best Greece has to offer in combat. Princess Diana. The so called warrior of light.

A nickname that has stayed with her ever since her birth. Such a great warrior. Some would say even the best that Greece has to offer.

But there were some that would disagree. There are some that would often come to prove this theory to be wrong only to met their demise from the end of her sword.

A legend that hasn't stopped many from trying to invade her lands. Stop force after force from enslaving her people.

Much like one force has tried to do for centuries. The atlantains. A rare breed of beings found deep within the depths of the Mediterranean Sea.

A race that has hated them for so many years. A race that they have had constant battles against. Battles in which hundreds of lives would be taken.

Hundreds of lives slaughtered with blitz attacks with no side giving in. No side admitting defeat. Not even after the last of their forces had fallen.

Such a rivalry that needed to come to an end. Much like they were hoping to achieve now. Hoping to achieve with a simple meeting of minds.

Simple meeting of leaders. The prince of the amazons alongside his brother meeting with the king and queen of Atlantis in hopes of settling a score.

In hopes to end the rivalry and begin an alliance between the two mighty races. Such an alliance that could be remembered for centuries.

Would allow lives to be spared. Would allow a shift in power to occur throughout Greece with these two powerhouses joining forces.

Such a shift that wouldn't go unnoticed by another. By another king. King Thaal. Some even called him Sinestro.

A ruthless man. A power hungry man that wanted nothing more to control every single kingdom in the Greece Empire.

Every kingdom to submit to him and heed to his call whenever he commanded. Such a barbaric thought.

Such a power hungry thought that they have refused for so long. Refused to bow down to this power hungry tyrant leading many to believe a ploy was in the works.

A ploy to eliminate the amazonian race. He just needed a spark. Something to happen to united his armies.

Something to pull them all together to go off and face these unique beings being lead by what many would consider to be the world's greatest warrior.

But another couldn't worry about that right now. Another couldn't worry about an enemy across the sea.

No he had a job to do. A task to complete for his queen. A task to complete for his wife that remained back in Themyscira to attend to their two month old child.

The prince of the amazons. Such a title that would shock any that dared hear the phrase. Such a rarity to have a male born within the amazonian ranks.

What could be considered to be a blessing from the gods and he was such a blessing. Him along with his little brother.

Such a blessing that lead to many to believe a marriage fated by the gods. Two unique beings coming together that had been believed to be a match made in heaven.

With her strength and his mind. With her determination and his will power. A couple that many believe will bring forth a new era for their people.

A peaceful era. An era blessed by the gods. An era that would begin with the conclusion of these meetings.

Of these intense negotiations that have been taking place for the past week from the early morning until the sun set in the horizon.

Negotiations that have been hard with many compromises needed but he had done it. Done something that many could never possibly dream of.

An alliance between Atlantis and Themyscira. An alliance between the two greatest races that have ever been known in the entire world.

Such an alliance that makes the prince of the amazons smile as he sees King Arthur looking around the massive dining table that they find themselves sitting at with numerous members of his staff as well as atlantain guards surrounding them walking happily amongst themselves with plenty of smiles going around

A peaceful scene that he never thought he would ever see. But he was. This was reality and reality is the rivalry has come to an end.

Such a thought that makes him turn to find King Arthur standing up from his seat and bang on the table with his mug quieting the room down as he looks all around the room with a smile before he turns his attention directly towards him.

" Princes of Themyscira. On our last night together Queen Mera and I salute you."

Receiving nothing but applause bowing his head down slightly in respect as he watches Arthur do the same for a brief moment the prince of the amazons pays a glance over towards his side towards his brother finding his eyes staring directly ahead.

Staring directly ahead but not at King Arthur. No his eyes are staring at Queen Mera. A sight that is truly troublesome.

A sight that makes a sinking feeling in his stomach emerge. This wasn't the first time he has seen this look.

No he has seen this look across his brother's eyes many times. Many times whenever he showed an interest in an amazonian woman back home.

The same look he sees him directing at Queen Mera now. A look that makes him worry. Makes him struggle to control his emotions as he stares directly ahead at King Arthur not allowing his emotions to get the best of him.

" We've had our conflicts before it's true. We've fought many battles Atlantis and Themyscira and fought well…."

Receiving another round of applause as he awaits for the applause to die down Arthur keeps his eyes trained on the two princes sitting directly across from him.

" I've always respected your queen. Hippolyta is a good queen. A fine woman. I've respected her as an advisory and i respect her now as my ally."

Receiving an overwhelming cheers from all around the room taking his hand off his mug slowly Arthur raises his hands up as a smile comes across his face.

" Bruce? Barry? Young princes please stand. Drink with me."

Feeling his lips curling up into a smile slowly Bruce gets up from his seat as he sees Oliver doing the same by his side before he reaches down and grabs a hold of his mug.

" Let us drink to peace."

" To peace between Themyscira and Atlantis."

And there it was again. That look. That look that he sees his brother giving the queen. A look that would go unnoticed by the naked eye but he noticed.

He noticed and could only hope he wouldn't do anything foolish. Could only hope that his brother wouldn't do anything to disturb the peace.

A peace his people have been working so hard to achieve for so many years. To achieve this standstill being old adversaries.

A peace that he was unaware would come to be short. Would not last as a small crack could already be seen in the armor.

Be seen in the bond between empires. Only none could see it. Only none knew the two responsible were staring silently at each other while the whole room erupts into cheers.

* * *

Keeping his eyes trained on the small piece of wood firmly in his hand being carved in an unique shape with the end of his sharp bladed knife hearing the sound of footsteps approaching him without needing to pay a single glance to know who exactly is approaching him with a flick of his wrist slowly Bruce craves out another line across the wood.

" A beautiful morning. The sun has blessed our voyage."

Unable to help himself from glancing up nodding his head in agreement of his brother's comment slowly Bruce turns his attention back down to carve another line into the piece of wood in his hand.

" Sometimes the gods bless in the morning and curse in the afternoon."

" Do you love me brother? Would you protect me against any enemy?"

Feeling that sinking feeling in his stomach from the previous night once again returning to the pit of his stomach turning his head as he sees his brother looking at him with an almost pleading look the feeling in his stomach deepens.

" The last time you've spoken to me like this you were ten years old and you just stole mother's horse. What have you done now?"

" I must show you something."

Seeing his brother moving away from his side and make his way across the boat placing the carved piece of wood down on the edge of the boat along with his knife following closely behind him in complete silence as he watches his little brother throw open the doors leading blow deck and disappear into the abyss without any hesitation Bruce follows after him below deck.

Follows after him finding him making his way over towards a darkened corner until right as he opens his mouth suddenly his eyes are drawn to movement coming from the darkness.

Movement that reveals itself to be someone under a dark blue cloak with shades of black. Themyscira colors.

A sight that doesn't surprise him in the slightest but who is underneath certainly does as they reach up throwing back the hood of their cloak revealing their face.

Revealing the face of a woman that shouldn't be here. A woman that was making his worst nightmare come to life.

The face of none other than Mera. The Queen of Atlantis standing before him with his brother's arm coming to wrap around her waist.

A scene that he truly couldn't believe. Didn't he realize what he had just done? Didn't he realize what the consequences would be because of his actions.

Such thoughts that make him turn and storm out onto the upper deck with his little brother hot on his trail.

A brother that looks frightened as he paces around earning some curious glances from some of the amazonian guards above the deck.

Guards that he pays a quick glance to before approaching his brother before a single command being directed towards an nearby amazonian guard forces him to come to a dead halt.

" Turn us around back to Atlantis."

Such an order that he can only watch in horror as amazonian guards obey the order and start to make preparations to turn the boat back around.

Movement that snaps him out of his shocked state to approach his older brother finding him staring off towards the horizon with a furious expression across his face.

An expression that he only sees deepening while his older brother's hand clutches the knife in his hand firmly.

" Wait,wait…."

" You fool!"

" Listen to me…."

Without having a chance to finish that sentence in a sudden move Barry feels himself being twirled and smashed back first into the edge until before he knows it he feels the edge of a knife coming to rest underneath his chin and close to his throat while a pair of eyes stare daggers at him.

" Do you know what you've done!? Do you know how many years our queen worked for peace!?

" I love her."

Letting out a frustrated sigh retracting his blade quickly from underneath his brother's chin snapping his head away shaking his head instantly Bruce snaps his gaze back to meet Barry's own.

" It's all a game to you isn't it? You roam from town to town bedding merchant's wives and temple maidens and you think you know something about love.

What about your queen's love? You spat on her when you brought her aboard this ship. What about the love for your country? You let Themyscira burn for this woman!?"

Unable to stare his little brother any longer feeling his anger and rage only rising turning his back on him reaching out Bruce grips the edge of the boat tightly.

" I won't let you start a war for her."

" May i speak? What you are saying is true. I've wronged you. I've wronged our queen. If you want to take Mera back to Atlantis so be it. But i go with her."

Letting out a frustrated sigh turning his gaze away from the water shaking his head slowly Bruce glances back over his shoulder towards Barry finding his gaze looking down towards the deck.

" To Atlantis….they'll kill you."

" Then i'll die fighting."

In a sudden motion Bruce snaps around and takes a step forward towards Barry causing him to stumble back and look back up to meet his furious gaze.

" Oh and that sounds heroic to you doesn't it? To die fighting. Tell me little brother have you ever killed a man?"

" No…."

" Have you ever seen a man die in combat?"

" No…."

" I've killed men and i've heard them dying and i've watched them dying. I'll tell you now there is nothing glorious about it. Nothing poetic. You say you want to die for love but you know nothing about dying and you know nothing about love."

Snapping his gaze back to look out to the horizon as he shakes his head slowly Barry approaches him to stand by his side out of the corner of his eye.

" All the same. I go with her. I won't ask you to fight my war."

" You already have."

Without paying his brother a glance instantly Bruce blows past his brother and heads directly towards the amazonian captain of the chip.

" To Themyscira!"

* * *

Themyscira. God how he loves this place. Every speck of grass. Every grain of sand. His home. His home of the last thirty years.

The greatest place in the world. That was his opinion of the large island anyways. An island that goes on for miles with so many places left undiscovered.

With so many places waiting to be revealed to the world. A true paradise. A place that he would defend until his last dying breath.

A place where he will watch his children grow up in. A place where he would grow old together happily with his wife.

The princess of the amazons. The warrior of light. A woman that he can't help but think about now as he travels slowly on horseback with his brother and Mera trailing behind him while a group of amazonian guards escort them back into the city.

Escort them through the large forests that any that didn't know the land could easily get lost in. Escort them through the many traps and dangers that have been set for any that dared invade their lands.

All until they arrive. Until they arrive into the city. The large city of Themyscira. A city that just goes on and on into the horizon as far as the eye can see.

A place that many men would label as a true paradise. A true paradise seeing so many beautiful women around every corner.

From seeing so many areas setup for training. Training from the simplest forms of unarmed combat to even wielding a bow or sword properly.

But his paradise laid just ahead. Rested inside of a temple that can be seen on the tallest mountain overlooking the city.

A temple that he just stares up towards in total silence allowing the guards to lead the way. Allow them to lead him to his salvation.

Lead him to his true home. Lead him to her. Lead him to their princess. To his wife. To the owner of his heart.

A woman that he can picture now. Picture her smiling face that could always light up a room. Picture her long black hair flowing freely in the wind looking like a goddess.

A true goddess. A goddess that is equally as beautiful as deadly. A woman that could easily hold her own in combat.

Even against the likes of him. A feat that she would always remind him as they would spar holding nothing back with her always coming out the victor.

A woman that he awaits to see her smiling face once again as he blocks out the cheers of the crowds forming around him and his party.

Cheers that are overwhelming. Cheers that go for miles with many smiling faces being directed his way.

Cheers that makes him smile and glance around sending a waive towards the ever growing crowd while he continues his journey forward.

A scene that keeps repeating itself before he arrives. Before he arrives at the entrance of the temple. Arrives to find a small group waiting for him at the entrance of the temple.

This group that he can't help but smile towards as he makes his way off his horse and up the stone steps with his eyes glued to only one.

Glued to a woman that just smiles down towards him holding a small bundle gently into her chest. A woman whose eyes twinkle with nothing but happiness as their gazes lock.

Eyes that he could stare at for hours feeling totally content. Feel totally content just laying down with this goddess tucked firmly in his arms.

A goddess that he makes his way towards not noticing the twinkle of amusement radiating from his queen's eyes as he approaches her daughter before she can't help but smile when she sees him brush a loose piece of hair behind her daughter's ear and kiss her gently.

* * *

" My queen? I know this is the last thing that we need."

Letting out a sigh making her way over towards the balcony turning her gaze up towards the clear sky a faint smile comes across Hippolyta's face.

" It is the will of the gods. Everything is in their hands now but i'm surprised you let him bring her here."

Cradling their child close to her chest as she sees her husband paying her a quick glance giving him an encouraging smile slowly Diana watches Bruce approach her mother and come to stand by her side looking out towards the horizon.

Looking out towards their city. Their home from a view so beautiful. A view that overlooks the entire city from high above.

" If i allowed him to fight Arthur for her then you would be burning a son's body instead of welcoming a daughter."

" We could send peace envoys to Arthur?"

" You know Arthur. He would spear their heads to his gates."

Truer words couldn't be spoken. She agreed with him. Agreed wholeheartedly with her husband's assumption.

Arthur. King Arthur though peaceful during these recent meetings would never be able to change her opinion about him.

He was a tyrant. A mad man in a sense. A ruthless man that was known for discipline. Known for punishing his soldiers whenever he thought they weren't doing a good enough job.

A man that she was quite surprised hadn't tried to do anything during these meetings. Was quite surprised when he had offered them the chance to talk about a solution to end their historic rivalry between cities.

A rivalry that now if she has gotten the facts right would once again rise up from the ashes with the fires of war never being ever so brightly before.

But for now she would put these thoughts to the side. For now she would listen silently to two of the most important figures in her life discuss these history changing events with a promise to herself to question her husband later further on the subject leaving no stone unturned.

" What would you have me do?"

" Put her on a ship and send her home."

Another statement that she couldn't help but agree with. This was the best course of action. This woman no matter how wonderful she could possibly be wasn't worth this. Wasn't worth this price.

Wasn't worth starting a war over. A war despite the best efforts of her and every single one of her sisters would lead to nothing but death.

Leave nothing but carnage in its wake. Leave hundreds if not thousands of her fellow sisters dead on the front lines.

A war that shouldn't even have started. A war that shouldn't have come to fortune. A war starting all because of a stupid man's mistake.

No she couldn't even call him a man. No he was nothing but an arrogant little boy. A little boy that she swears to this day couldn't possibly be related to her husband.

He just couldn't be. The gods have never been that cruel. At least not to her anyways.

" Women have always loved Barry and he's loved them back but this is different. Something's changed in him. If we send her home to Arthur then he will follow her."

" This is my country and these are my countrymen, I don't want to see them suffer so my brother can have his prize.

And it's not just the atlanteans that will be coming after her. By now Arthur has gone to Thaal and Thaal has wanted to destroy us for years."

" Enemies have been attacking us for centuries yet we still stand."

" My queen. We can't win this war."

Another very true statement. Their army. Their massive army would not be able to hold them back. Not against the forces that would be coming here.

The entire Greek fleet. The entire Greek army. An army assembled of conquered countries. Assembled of conquered kings.

Kings that kneel down to another. A true tyrant. A true face of evil. A greedy man. A man that won't stop until he has it all.

Until his conquest is complete. The conquest of ruling it all. Of ruling Greece. Of ruling every single king and queen across the land daring any to oppose him.

Daring any to face off against his army. Daring any to not bow down before him. A mad king that needed to be dealt with.

A mad king that if only she was to ever meet on the battlefield. A mad king that if only she could have just a few seconds with.

Maybe then the world could live in peace. Maybe then the fighting would cease. At least for a little while.

" Zeus watches over us. Even Thaal is no match for the gods."

" And how many battalions does this thunder god command?"

" Do not mock the gods!"

Shaking his head as he turns to see Hippolyta looking at him with nothing but outrage across her facial features slowly Bruce lets out a sigh and shakes his head.

" I've always honored the gods my queen. You know that. The gods have blessed me with their greatest treasure."

Paying a quick glance over his shoulder and back into the chamber being him as he finds Diana looking his way with a bright smile returning the smile slowly Bruce turns his attention back towards Hippolyta finding her facial features softening.

" For that i'll be eternally grateful to them but this is different my queen. This isn't a war between countries.

This is a conflict between men having a private war against one another and i cannot in good graces order an attack that will cause many of my fellow warriors to die out on the shores with a false sense of belief that i'm doing what is best for our country."

If only he knew. If only he knew how much she loved him right now. To hear these words that just make her swell with nothing but pride and look towards him with a beaming smile.

She couldn't put it any better. This was not a conflict between nations. This was not a battle for power.

No this was a battle about to be fought over a woman. A woman that was considered to be the prize of the war.

A woman that she had no quell against. Not recently anyways. A woman that she had heard stories about from afar.

Stories of her beauty. Stories of her kindness towards the soldiers of Atlantis. A now sister of hers. Well at the moment anyways.

But could she ever consider her to be a sister? Would she ever be able to forgive this woman if indeed a war was to take place on these shores.

Forgive her for the hundreds if not thousands of deaths of her fellow sisters that would occur thanks to her greed?

Thanks to one man's greed. Thanks to one man's desire. A question that she knew the answer to and she had a good feeling what her husband's answer to the very same question would be if she is reading his body language right.

If she is reading how tense his body composure is right now. If the tone of his voice changing whenever the name of his little brother is mentioned.

Such emotions radiating off from him that makes her deeply concerned for his well being. Deeply concerned about how well he was truly taking this.

Was he seeing this as some form of betrayal by his brother? Betrayal by his own flesh and blood? A betrayal that was now having conflicted emotions erupt inside of him.

Conflict between doing right by his country and the need to protect his family. His flesh and blood anyways.

She knew the truth. The same truth that she always sees in his eyes whenever they lock gazes. She knew where his priorities lied.

They lied with her. Lied with her and their country with her always being his top priority. His past actions have proven this to her so many times.

The very same look that she sees in his eyes now as she sees his gaze occasionally coming back to meet her own.

Come back with almost a pleading look in his eyes. A pleading look for her to understand. A look that she just sends a smile his way and a nod showing she understood where his mind is at.

Understood the internal conflict that was taking place within them with a silent promise to help rid himself of these doubts later.

For now though she would stand completely still in total silence cradling their baby daughter in her arms playing a spectator.

Playing a spectator to one of the most important events that is to ever take place in this chamber. An event that could change the very fate of Themyscira.

A fate that would be not only theirs by her own as well. A fate that would be shared with her fellow sisters outside of these walls.

Shared with her daughter. Her baby girl that just rests peacefully in her arms sucking his thumb with a small smile coming across her face.

Her baby girl that she can only wish would never see the day she had to fight in a war. Could only hope she would never have to prepare for combat.

Wishful thinking she knew. As for now? As for now she would rest peacefully. This wasn't her fight. This wasn't her war to fight.

It was her own. Hers and her husband's war. A war that would be remembered until the end of time. A war of the sins of the past coming back to haunt all those that fight.

A thought that she sees on the mind of her husband as he turns to look her way with a worried look while her mother makes her way back inside away from the balcony and out of the chamber quietly.

* * *

Silence. A welcomed silence. A peaceful silence. A silence leaving her in her favorite place to be. Be safely tucked in his arms as he holds her from behind while they look down towards their baby daughter finding her sleeping peacefully in her bed.

A sight that she could stare at for hours. A sight that she couldn't get enough of. A sight that just makes her smile as she leans back in her husband's embrace and squeezes his hands finding a small smile across his face.

This smile that would always come across his face whenever she would look his way. But when she didn't?

When he thought she wasn't looking there was a change. A change in his facials. A change showing concern.

Showing worry and she knew why. The recent meeting. The meeting inside of the council chambers discussing what they should do.

Discussing what their next action should be with some suggesting a full out attack. Some suggesting to wait and deploy a strong hold around the entire city.

Some even suggesting handing over Queen Mera back over to King Arthur and discuss things peacefully with the approaching army.

An suggestion that had immediately been thrown out the window along with another. A suggestion by his brother.

The suggestion that he would challenge Arthur to the right for Mera. An honorable suggestion. Honorable yet foolish.

Both knew he would not stand a chance against the approaching king. Against the approaching mad man that has brought many bowing down to his knees.

Such a suggestion that had been brushed to the side with the council agreeing to one strategy. A dangerous strategy.

A strategy that would lead to one battle occuring. One fight taking place on their terms. Such a strategy that had been decided on due to one factor.

Not by the words of any in the council. Not by any of the generals and their second in commands making suggestions on what they thought they should do.

No by something else. Something that was described as a sign from the gods. Something that she could see her husband reliving at this very moment in his mind before his gaze comes back up to meet her own when she gives his hands a gentle squeeze.

" Birds signs? I can't believe they want to plan a strategy based on bird signs."

Nodding her head in agreement without releasing a hold of his hands raising them up gently Diana lays a kiss on the palm of his hand before she gently places it against her cheek and closes her eyes.

" What is really bothering you my love?"

Letting out a sigh leaning forward gently Bruce kisses the side of Diana's head before gently he rests his head down against her own as he looks down towards his daughter.

" Are we doing the right thing right now? This war isn't about us. Isn't about power. It's about two men's greed. It just…."

" Isn't honorable?"

Feeling his head gently nodding against her own returning the nod gently Diana squeezes his hands as her gaze comes down to look upon her daughter once again.

" Nothing in life is ever simple my love but you are right. This war isn't about power but it is about greed. Not just the greed of two men but also another's as well.

It's no secret what King Thaal thinks of us. He isn't coming here for a women. He's coming here to annihilate us and we cannot let that happen.

We can't allow a world to be ruled by him. The world is simply too big for one man to rule. No matter how greedy and heartless they may be."

Nodding his head in agreement feeling her relaxing into his embrace leaning down gently Bruce kisses the side of her neck.

" I know you're right my love but this war still just doesn't seem right. We are about to fight a battle that truly doesn't feel like it should be our own.

We shouldn't even be having to talk about this. If it wasn't for my…."

Hearing nothing but him letting out a breath turning her gaze away from her daughter and back up as she finds her husband looking down with his eyes closed with a conflicted look across his face gently turning in his embrace reaching up gently Diana wraps her arms around the back of his neck and pulls his head down until his forehead rests gently against her own.

" I know. I can't imagine how you feel right now. It's no secret what i think of your brother. You know that.

If i truly believed his death would not cause a great toil to you, I would have shipped her on a ship and sent her back home the moment my eyes rested on her.

But i know you. You care. Sometimes too much and that's okay. It's just one of the little things that i have come to love about you.

You love Themyscira. You love our country. Every speck of grass. Every grain of sand. Sometimes, I even think you love this country more than you do me…."

Suddenly as she sees his eyes snap wide open right when she sees him opening his mouth reaching around gently Diana places her index finger on his lips as a small smile forms across her face.

" I said sometimes but i know truly where your heart lies."

As she sees his lips curling upward returning the smile leaning forward gently Diana presses her lips to Bruce's own.

A kiss that she can't help but get lost in as her hands come back up to wrap tightly around the back of his neck while his hands come to rest down by her sides.

Hands that she feels making their way downward before she lets out a moan when she feels his hands snaking their way inside of her toga and come to rest against her bare skin.

Such a sensation that makes her jump up into his arms and wrap her legs tightly around his waist until before she knows it she feels herself being lead forward across their chambers.

* * *

This was it. A moment neither ever thought they would see again. The moment they would be brought back to the front lines once again.

Be brought back here to the shores in their respected armors just waiting for the enemy to show. Just waiting for a mere sight of a ship in the horizon.

Just waiting for a mere sight of a battle flag blowing with the breeze. Such a scene that they have seen numerous times.

Far too many times of either of their likens but they had. They had and would be seeing it once again. Only this time it wouldn't just be one army that they would be facing.

No that would be too easy. Instead they would be going against them all. The best warriors Greece has to offer.

The best of the best that would attempt to do something that has never been done before. Take the shores of Themyscira.

A feat many have tried to accomplish over the years. A feat none have ever achieved. But maybe on this day.

That is if they were to get to the shores. That is if they were to be successful in planting their ships into the shores.

A thought that makes Diana turn her head to her side to look towards her husband finding his eyes glued directly ahead.

Glued directly towards the horizon. An horizon that looks so beautiful. So beautiful with the clear water.

So beautiful with the sun shining brightly from high above. A peaceful sight but not for much longer. A sight that would soon turn to absolute chaos.

Absolute mayhem with one series of events. A simple plan that had been thought of just a few nights ago by her husband.

A plan to crush their forces. A plan to deflate their fleet before they came even close to the shore lines.

Such a plan once she heard it in its entirely had left her impressed. Had left her stunned in awe of his well thought of strategy.

A strategy that may yet turn the tides quickly in their favor. Turn the tides in which this Greek army would sound the alarms and retreat never setting foot on their land.

And if they did? If they did then she would deal with them. She would lay waste to their tiny ships. She would lay waste of the best their forces command.

But for now she would wait. Would wait for these ships to be seen in the horizon. A scene that has been the same for the past few hours once a simple message had been delivered.

A simple message by the way of eagle from a scouting party stating the enemy had entered their waters.

A message that has lead her here with her trusty sword in her hand and her shield strapped across her back standing side by side with her husband while hundreds after hundreds of her amazonian sisters stand behind them grasping bows firmly in their hands.

Gripping firmly until it is seen. A ship. A ship that is followed by another on its side. Then another and another.

Another until the sea is no longer seeable. Until the air is filled with nothing but battle chants. Filled with nothing but tidal waves of the incoming forces making their way towards the shores.

A massive fleet of ships. Such a massive fleet that has never been seen before. A fleet that for some odd reason doesn't scare that couple one bit.

No not even for a single second. Instead they look straight ahead with a murderous look across each of their faces.

A look that they direct towards each other before with a gentle kiss slowly Diana departs from her husband and makes her way through the treeline until she disappears out of sight bringing a militia of her amazonian sisters with her just waiting for their time to strike.

Just waiting until their part of her husband's plan to begin. A husband that turns his gaze back forward just staring at the massive fleet.

A fleet that he watches get closer and closer as his fingers flex against the handle of his sword. Flex as he watches the ships get closer and closer to the intended target.

To a place in the large body of water that the enemy is unaware of what they are traveling through. Traveling through until it would be too late.

Such a plan that would take patience on his part. Incredible patience. Patience he shows as he watches them slowly get closer and closer until it happens.

Until they enter exactly where he wanted them too causing him to instantly raise his sword up high into the air.

" Archers!?"

Instantly in unison every single amazonian archer standing behind him rears back cocking back an arrow on their respected bows just waiting for the order.

An order that suddenly comes in a swift motion when Bruce slashes his sword forward pointing the end of his blade out towards the sea.

" Fire!"

Without any delay in perfect unison every single amazonian archer unleashes their arrows soaring high into the air.

High into the air heading directly out towards the sea. Arrows that come splashing into the water. Arrows that come raining down against the enemies wooden boats.

Arrows that come down piercing through the skin of soldiers that can't raise their shields up high enough to block the attack.

A scene that takes place for many ships. For many moments until it happens. Until the clouds fill with nothing but smoke.

Until the sky darkens and screams are heard coming from hundreds of soldiers. Hundreds of warriors as the sky rains red.

As hundreds and hundreds of fire arrows come soaring down erupting everything into flames all around them.

Erupting the water all around them into nothing but an inferno. A burning inferno that as though Hades was demanding their souls instantly consumes them.

Instantly makes hundreds after hundreds of soldiers to disappear in burning flames turning the sea red.

Making the tidal waves flow with nothing but blood. Such a barbaric scene. Such a chaotic scene that makes many greek commanders rush to the edge of their ships and watch the carnage in the horizon with nothing but shock.

With nothing but terror as they watch ship after ship being consumed into a fiery blaze. Into a burning inferno that only spreads.

That only gets closer spreading quickly through the water causing them to look towards towards the water before they spot it.

Before they spot a black substance on the surface of the water. A substance that they could recognize from anywhere.

Oil. Gallons after gallons of oil. Oil that could be seen going for miles. Such a perfect strategy. Such a perfect ploy.

A ploy that continues to work perfectly as hundreds after hundreds of ships continue to be lost in this fiery inferno.

In this fiery blaze that as though the gods were blessing this attack. As though the gods were punishing them for their sins.

Such a thought that would be the last of hundreds of soldiers. Of thousands of soldiers that crumble and fall in the flames as quickly the sea turns into a graveyard.

A graveyard of ships. A graveyard of thousands of bodies. But that wouldn't stop them. No their king would not allow it.

Instead they keep pushing on. Keep pushing past the destroyed ships that are in their path. Keep pushing past the burnt bodies that float on the surface.

Keep pushing past the walls of fire before them without a single thought of retreat. Without a single thought of sending out peace envoys.

No they were way past that now. Their enemy has made their intentions clear. They were not welcomed on their land.

They were not welcomed on their waters. But they didn't care. These waters would not be theirs for long.

This island would not be theirs for much longer. Such a thought that brings a new determination to many greek soldiers as they push their boats closer with such speed.

With such power rowing past arrows that keep raining down from the sky above. Rowing past their fallen comrades getting closer to the shores.

Shores that are so close. Within reach. Within striking distance as many prepare for battle taking up their weapons of choice.

Taking up their weapons as the amazonian army slowly pulls back into the treelines with arrows still being directed towards them from high above.

Directed towards them by archers stationed high above in the cliffs that have no intention on stopping until fleet after fleet of boats crash to the shores. Crash to the soars sending handfuls of soldiers by the dozens jumping off and charging towards the enemy.

Some soldiers that are mowed down by an onslaught of arrows. Some that merely escape a fatal injury but drop from the ground from a well placed hit where their armor is not.

Others break through. Break through slicing away at a few archers that are unable to reload in time. Slice away and team up on a few amazonians that have dropped their bows in favor of their swords.

Battles after battles that are seen across the shores. Battles after battles with so many amazons retreating into the treeline.

Retreating into the treeline with greeks hot on their trails. Hot on their trails until they watch their enemy disappear into the abyss.

Disappear into the darkness of the forest causing many to pause before cautious make their way forward in pursuit.

In pursuit entering into the forest of legend. The living forest. That is what it has been called. A forest of legend.

A forest in which stories have been told. Stories of men and women alike enter but never walking out of.

Entering only to disappear joining hundred of lost souls. Souls that still haunt the forest. Souls that if you were to listen closely could hear them whisper.

Hear their screams. Hear their footsteps as though they were still searching for a way out. Stories that could be seen on the mind of many greek soldiers as they cautiously make their way through the dark forest with their eyes constantly darting around.

Constantly looking around as though to see if the legends were really true. To see if they could hear these lost souls that must have been damned by the gods for all eternity.

Such thoughts that leave terrified expressions across the faces of many greek soldiers. But what was most terrifying is what is before them.

Nothing. Nothing but an empty forest. An impossible sight. They had simply vanished. The amazonian army had vanished as though they were ghosts.

Maybe they were. A thought that can be seen going through the mind of many as they look towards their fellow soldiers by their sides before trekking cautiously forward drawing their shields up higher.

An impossible scene. It was just impossible. It just couldn't be happening. This all had to be a trick. The last thought on many before silent screams are heard.

Screams as soldiers by the handfuls disappear into the abyss. Disappear by their fellow soldiers sides causing men to look around with a look of shock.

Shock until their feet are taken out from underneath them and they disappear into the ground. Such an shock that makes many turn to look down only for them to quickly scramble away.

Scramble away when they find themselves standing on quicksand. Find themselves surrounded by quicksand.

Such a deadly substance that leaves many trying to get to high ground. Leave many to try and climb up nearby trees only to fall as soon as they climb when they feel an edge of a blade cutting deep into their hands.

Cutting deep unaware of the numerous blades sticking through the barks of trees. Sticking through the trees with a deadly sharp point.

A deadly trap. One of hundreds of traps laying in wake inside of these forest. Traps that makes the approaching greek army pause and look towards their respected commanders that have made their way through before they are ordered to push forward.

Such an order that makes many men look towards their commander in horror before they once again obey and push forward through the treeline watching their steps.

Watching for any more quicksand. Quicksand that seems to go on for miles. Quicksand that suddenly comes to an halt.

But not until another obstacle comes their way. A swamp. A large swamp that runs deep. Causes soldier after soldier to sink into knee deep only getting deeper.

Deeper as trees surround them. Trees that many swear to see movement coming out of. Such a thought that keeps many soldiers eyes trained high above.

Trained high above until a swish is heard. A swish followed by an arrow landing clean into the chest of a commander sending him backward into a few soldiers before a series of events happen.

Cause the trees to move. Cause branches to be thrown to the side before the sky rains arrows. Arrows that come crashing down destroying everything they touch.

Destroying shields that somehow make their way up in time. Cause for bones to be broken. Cause for blood to be spilled as quickly the swamp overflows with greek blood.

Blood of screaming greeks that echo for miles. Echo for miles causing many to come to a sudden halt before their eyes are directed up.

Directed up before their screams join their fellow soldiers as arrow after arrow rains down from the trees upon them.

Arrows with one amazonian prince leading the charge as he fires down arrow upon arrow down towards the advancing greek army bringing their advance to a sudden halt.

* * *

How could this be!? It's just not possible!? A simple statement. A simple thought running through the mind of one man.

A man that has nicknamed himself as the king of kings. Such a fitting nickname he thought. He is the supreme being.

The supreme ruler. The king of all Greece daring anyone to oppose his will. Daring anyone to question him.

None have. Not one man has dared stand before him. Not one man has not kneeled before him. Not until he had come across them.

The amazons. An impressive race. A truly unique race of beings. Beings that would make a fine addition to his army.

Or so he thought at first. Instead they were the first to do something no one else has ever done. They opposed him.

Didn't dare to take a knee before him. Instead they had simply laughed off his offer for peace. Laughed off his demand to join his army.

His invincible army. An army built of every city of Greece with the best of the best the greek army has to offer.

An army that he has brought to their shores. Brought here to once and for all annihilate their species. To wipe out the very history of Themyscira erasing it completely from the history books.

Who knows? Maybe he will keep a few as pets. Maybe he will keep this so called warrior of light as his own personal plaything.

Such a thought that has been wiped from his mind at the carnage he sees all around him. Seeing the hundreds if not thousands of boats sinking to the bottom of the Mediterranean Sea turning the waters into a graveyard.

See the thousands of soldiers laying face first in the shores of the beach with numerous arrows sticking directly through them.

Arrows that continue to rain down from the cliffs across soldiers that disembark from their ships only to be shot down.

But he would not sound a retreat. He would not allow for his army to pull back despite the desperate tones he keeps hearing in his advisors voices.

He could not be beat. He would not be beat and he would prove it on this day. He would prove it on this day when he storms through the streets of Themyscira.

The very thought he has as he follows after hundreds of his men through the shores with his sword in hand and countless of his personal guards surrounding him.

Guards that he can't help but notice what the cliffs as amazonian archer one after the other retreat backwards as countless greek soldiers climb up the rocks of the cliffs in an effort to pursue them.

Sheer determination that makes him smile inside from seeing how hard his men are pushing forward. How hard they are fighting for him. Even if it was due to fear of their homes being destroyed.

But screams coming suddenly from above causes his pleased smile to be wiped off from his face. Screams as countless greek soldiers that had somehow made their way up the cliffs come crashing down.

Crashing down in heaps into the sand from the cliffs. Cliffs that suddenly start to get darker as amazon after amazon appears with one in front.

With one staring directly down as though surveying the scene below her. As though searching for something before her gaze locks on him.

Before her gaze meets his own causing her facial features to harden. Cause for a sudden motion to take place that freezes every single greek soldier.

Diana. The princess of the amazons leaping off from the cliff and landing down into the sand in a kneeling position that sends a shockwave across the sand knocking many off their feet.

Cause a sudden sand cloud to form in the air. A cloud many have to shield their eyes away from before they turn their attention back forward to find her standing.

To find Princess Diana standing with her sword firmly in her hand staring directly at their king. Staring directly towards Thaal with an stone cold look across her face.

A look that makes his eyes widen as a sudden realization hits him. The legends about her were true. Legends that he thought were mere fairytales.

But this was no mere fairytale. She wasn't just a warrior of light. She wasn't just blessed by the gods. No she is a god.

A goddess in living flesh. A goddess that as though shot out of a cannon suddenly comes bolting forward as though she was gliding through the air.

As though she was of another world as her sword comes to slice a stunned greek soldier clean in half. Clean in half followed by another as she twirls around avoiding the end of his sword to cut clean through the middle of his back.

A scene that he can only watch in shock. Can only watch in disbelief as soldier after soldier charge forward towards her.

Charge forward towards her with every single one of them meeting the same fate. Meeting the fate of her sword as the sound of muffled battle cries coming from numerous charging amazons that have joined the fight echoes through the air.

Muffled battle cries that gets quieter and quieter by the second as he watches the action all around him as though it was a blur.

As though time was slowing down as his guards leave his side and charge forward towards Diana as she approaches him.

As she approaches him making quick work of his skilled guards as though they were truly nothing. As though they didn't belong on the sand battlefield as her leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

Leaving a trail of blood dripping from the end of her sword as he watches him stalk her way towards him through a clear path as amazons are seen battling against greeks in the background.

Stalking until everything speed back up once again when he feels a sharp pain in his chest. When he looks down to find the end of her sword lodged deep into his chest.

Lodged deep causing blood to form in his mouth and his open gash to engulf the sand with his blood. Engulf the sand with a puddle of his blood before he lets out a scream when he feels himself being lifted up effortlessly.

Being lifted up as though he truly weighed nothing at all as his gaze comes down to lock onto her own.

Lock onto her own seeing so much fire. Seeing so much hatred that he can't help but stare at her in complete silence.

" Hera help you."

In a clean sudden motion rearing back Diana rips her sword out from Thaal's chest and steps back causing his lifeless body to land face first into the sand.

Land into the sand before her gaze turns to look to her side finding her fellow amazonian sister battling with the remains of the greek army.

Such a sight that makes her grip her sword and charge forward as a pair of lifeless eyes stare in her direction.

A pair of lifeless eyes that can only watch as this goddess rips away at greek soldier after soldier that dares raise a sword towards her.

Dares think they stand a chance against her. If only they knew what the last thought of their fallen king had been.

Even Thaal was no match for the gods.


End file.
